


Deep Down Tony Just Wants to Sleep with Himself Without Cheating on Steve

by Calacious



Series: I Am an Adult [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bare mattresses, Fluff and Crack, Gift Fic, Love, M/M, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7534918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calacious/pseuds/Calacious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're just sheets, but Steve doesn't think that they're adult appropriate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Down Tony Just Wants to Sleep with Himself Without Cheating on Steve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpaghettiTacos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaghettiTacos/gifts).



> Written for SpaghettiTacos for her birthday, fulfilling this: Nonsense. A short fluff sack of nonsense and cute. Prompt: "I am an adult. I can sleep on Avengers sheets if I want to." Do with that what you will.
> 
> Sorry this is late. I hope that you like it. Happy Birthday!
> 
> Please forgive the run-on sentences (they are purposeful) and any other errors that may be found within.

"I am an adult. I can sleep on Avengers sheets if I want to."

"But, Tony, we _are_ the Avengers," Steve tried to reason with his lover, who refused to hand over the sheets in question, but clutched them tightly to his chest, and danced just out of reach. 

"So?" Tony asked. He peered over the top of the light blue Avenger decorated fabric, eyes glittering with humor and excitement. 

"But, we're _adults_ , Tony, and adults should sleep on sheets devoid of cartoon characters, even if the cartoon characters in question are smaller versions of themselves," Steve said in his, 'let's be reasonable' tone of voice. A tone of voice that Tony hated on principle if nothing else.

"Look, it's you," Tony said, shoving an animated version of Captain America at Steve, and then turning the fabric to reveal another figure. "And that's Iron Man, and that's Clint, and Natasha, and here's the big green guy. We're all here, and at night, I can sleep with all of the Avengers, without cheating on you."

Steve blinked at his lover's reasoning, and shook his head, lips twisting slightly downward in what passed for a pout for the stout hearted hero. "Even after all of this time, Tony, are you telling me that you really want to sleep with--"

Tony quickly bridged the distance between them, cutting off Steve's pout, and words, with a kiss that stole the other man's breath, and made his fingers curl around Tony's biceps. When they parted for air, both of them were panting, and their eyes were shining, and the Avengers sheets were pressed between two very hard bodies. 

"Don't be jealous," Tony said, voice husky, secretly thrilled that he could work Steve up like this, because a worked up Steve was a damn sexy Steve, and a damn sexy Steve was a veritable lion in the sack, and...

"I'm not," Steve said, fingers making dents in Tony's biceps. "I just didn't realize that you had such a deep desire to sleep with yourself," he finished with a smirk, eyebrows raising up as he teased Tony, and kissed him playfully on the nose. 

"I always knew you were vain, and conceited, and egocentric, but--"

"You forgot narcissistic, and completely and wholly in love with you," Tony said, letting go of his hold on the sheets, which were still pinned between them, and pulling his partner down onto their bare mattress, locking lips and legs.

He knew that he wouldn't hear the end of it from Steve for sullying their mattress, but he could, and would, buy a new one (no amount of protest from Steve would stop him), and he'd put the Avengers sheets on it, and they'd make love, or fuck, or simply hold each other in sleep. 

It would happen, just as, right now, he'd have Steve, tangled up in sheets that sported depictions of Natasha, Clint, Iron Man, Captain America, and the Hulk, at his mercy, bucking and writhing beneath him, ecstasy written in each line of his beautiful face.


End file.
